The Ol' Switcheroonie
by joongie
Summary: She's an American girl, he's one fourth of the pop rock band McFly. What happens when the two switch bodies? Has no JML characters in it!
1. Intro: The Swtich

**Disclaimer: Do not own McFly, sadly…**

**A/N: Ha, my first McFly story on If you like HP slash or HSM slash look on this account and my other one LOVELiFTSUSUP. Thanks guys! JUDDSTUDD OUT.**

The Ol' Switcheroonie

Intro

A girl, in her late teens and just turned 17 a week before, sat in the seat next to her window and watched the stars from America. She pushed a long blonde lock out of her eyes and looked towards the brightest star she could find. All her life she hadn't always gotten what she wanted, her birthdays always sucked since her mom left, and she had always wanted to be famous. She looked up at the bright star and closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could for a different life, one that was famous and flashy. Her name is Lucia Michaels.

A boy, 19 and in a pop rock boyband, sat on his skateboard ramp outside his flat building thinking about his life in England. Every day he was screamed at by millions of girls, could never find time for his own life, and always thought about music. He adjusted his knit hat and smiled to himself as he thought of his three best friends waiting inside for him and how he would die without them around, that's one thing he would never give up. He wanted to be normal for once, have no one noticed him, and that's when he noticed this bright star in the sky suddenly. The boy closed his eyes and thought really hard about how he wished he could be normal for once…just this once… His name is Dougie Poytner.

Both of them fell asleep where they were and neither felt what was happening. The boy was carried in by his best friend and put in his bed while the girl was just left sitting there; neither knew what was just about to come upon them.


	2. Lucia's Not in Ohio Anymore

**Disclaimer: As always, do not own McFly or their flat building sadly. Ha, Dougie burys his lizards in the back yard :**

**A/N: New chapter yay, I'm adding like four chapters at once though ha. Comment if you like it!**

Chapter One

My body ached all over, probably because of sleeping in such an odd position last night. I twisted and realized that I wasn't sitting in my chair anymore and that I was in a very fluffy bed. My eyes opened and I groggily looked around and sat up, this wasn't my room…this wasn't my bed…That's when I looked down.

"THIS ISN'T MY BODY!" I said screaming as I let out an anguished cry and stumbled out of the bed.

"Dougie?" A tired voice said, "Mate, you alright?" A guy, who looked to be in his 20's, stood in the doorway in just his boxers…oh man…he's got a nice chest…

"Er…" I said and figured I must have been turning bright red.

"You better not be getting sick on me! Last time you got sick we all did, and that was bad, very bad." The guy said frowning.

"Uh.."  
"Lost your voice have ya?" the guy said laughing in a thick accent, from where I'm not sure yet. I gathered up the bed covers and dived back in the bed.

"Fine, stay in bed," he said and threw his hands up as he left, "But remember, Tom and Harry are coming at noon which is like in 20 minutes!" Tom and Harry?! Who were they? Who was he? WHO AM I?!?! I crawled out of bed again and wandered into what I assumed was the bathroom because of the sign on the door and looked at my new found body in the mirror. I was a boy obviously, kind of short, with longish sandy blonde hair and the cutest smile. His eyes were a grayish blue and he had punk like earrings and a massive tattoo all over his right shoulder and the word athlete's on his foot. If I had ever seen him on the street I would of asked him his name, he had that thing that attracted girls to him…great I'm attracted to myself?!

"Doug, you okay in there?" the guy who showed up in just his boxers said again.

"Yes?" I squeaked out and leaned against the door of the bathroom, "Just washing up?"

"You're squeaking?" he asked confused.

"IT'S NOTHING JUST HAPPENED TO STEP ON MYSELF!"

"Clumsy Dougie, always getting into trouble…" I heard the other guy say as he voice got distant and noises came from another flat across the way. I gave a relieved sigh and hopped out of the bathroom into the bedroom and found a closet. After picking out these kind of short pants, a shirt with some skateboard company across it, a pair of big tennis shoes from ecline or etnie or something, and a knit hat with a fox on it. I decided to look around this place if I was going to be stuck here and figured out a lot about this 'Dougie'. He was in a band called McFly, the boy who walked in here was Danny and is in the band along with a Tom and a Harry, he liked lizards, he liked pornos, he lived in England, he has a sister named Jazzie, and he defiantly plays the bass. Great, so I got my wish but I ended up in a famous bass player's body who just happened to be a boy and lived ACROSS THE OCEAN?! God has a sense of humor I swear. I finished looking around and brushed this boy's hair a bit more since it was so unruly looking and put the knit hat over it. I meandered down the hall and found the Danny boy dressed and at a big sound system thing with speakers and booth…it was a bit confusing.

"Aye, Doug, you finally decided to get dressed." Danny said laughing. I nodded and sat down on the couch behind him and brought my knees to my chest and took deep breaths, how was I going to get through this? Being a guy is one of the oddest experiences, but being a famous guy would be even worse…everyone would know him…

"Seriously mate, what's wrong?" Danny said with a serious look in his blue eyes. I noticed he had dark brown curly hair now that I wasn't freaking out and a nice smile actually.

"Well…" I was about to say when voices came from down the stairs and footsteps could be heard. Two guys walked in and waved. The taller one, with long shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes sat beside me and hugged me.

"Aw, Douglas is sick again?" he asked sniggering as I stiffend up.

"I'm not sure; he's acting so weird and silent this morning, freaked out in his loo on me." Danny said with a frown as he turned back to the large computer.

"Harry?" the other one said, a shorter guy with dark brown kinda short hair and one dimple, as he lifted a couple bags.

"Yes Thomas?"

"Care to help or are you just gonna be a fat lard and sit on your arse?" the one, who I figured out was Tom, replied and laughed.

"Fine, fine. I was just worried about Dougie here, Dan says he's been acting weird." Harry said as he put his hands up in defense and got up to head over to Tom. Tom handed him some of the bags and walked over towards me where I was sitting and watching the floor.  
"Oh bloody hell, he's not sick with that virus again is he? You didn't let him out at night drunk again did you?" Tom asked as he felt my forehead and then looked at Danny.

"Well he did fall asleep on his skate ramp last night…"  
"What was he doing out there?!" Harry asked with a really high twang to his accent. Danny just shrugged and turned back to his computer.

"I'm…I'm fine. Just tired I guess." I said smiling. Tom gave a concerned nod and headed off to help Harry with whatever was in those bags…hell how was I gonna get out of this mess?


	3. Dougie's Lost in America

**Disclaimer: Do not own McFly but I do own the tour t-shirt which is totally adorable : YAY FOR POYNTERJUDDFLETCHJONES**

**A/n: I'm a weirdo, nuff said. Anyone here do the McFly Media boards? I might post on there some things.**

Chapter Two

My head was pounding like the time Danny accidently opened our old back door at the old house and whapped me twice in the head. He had managed to knock me out and send me flying down concrete steps, but we don't really talk about that accident. I sat up and stretched as the sunlight hit my eyes and managed to get out of the bedroom and find a bathroom, and then I looked in the mirror.

"BLOODY HELL I'M A GIRL!" I screamed.

"Honey?" a voice said down the hall, "What's going on?" A man walked down the hallway and looked in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Uh, nothing?" I replied, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Ok good, remember tonight we're going to visit your grandma! I'll be at work until five so if you leave remember to get the house key from under the rock and take your cell phone Lucia!" the man said smiling as he gave me a hug and headed down the stairs and out the front door. When I heard the car leave I gave a sigh and looked at myself in the mirror. I was girl, about the same height I usually am, with long multi blonde colored hair and the prettiest green blue eyes. Her body wasn't fat but it wasn't like anorexic thin and actually looked pretty good. Dear god, I'm checking myself out in a mirror. I turned and headed back the bedroom and finally found a closet in the mess of this girl's room. She had a variety of clothes in her closet and finally I picked out a shirt that reminded me of one I had back home except for it had a stripped long shirt underneath with holes for the thumbs and a frayed mini skirt with these black flip flops. I had a hard time figuring out the makeup and hair and crap but not a hard time getting the clothes on because it's just like taking them off right? I laughed at my own joke and decided to figure out where the heck I was. I searched the house and found that I was a girl called Lucia Michaels who lives in a small town in Ohio and had just turned 17. She liked movies and art, she could sing, she could play the drums, she liked to play softball, she had a pink cell phone, she was learning how to speak Japanese, her laptop was the most important thing to her, her mom had left when she was seven, and her best friend was a girl called Jasmine. I gave a nod to myself and grabbed the phone I had found and a sweater with this odd looking robotic dog and hearts before grabbing the key outside the door and heading outside. I walked until I found a park and soon a girl with dark brown curly hair came running up and sat beside me just as I was about to call the flat.

"I knew you'd be here!"

"Uh hi?" I said confused, putting the phone back in the pocket of the sweater.

"Luce, you joker, you knew that we were going shopping today!" the girl replied laughing as she pulled me off the bench, "I called your house but you weren't there obviously, so I knew you'd come to your favorite spot."

"Favorite spot?" I replied curious.

"Yeah you know, the place where you always go because this is where you were with your mother last…are you okay?"  
"Dandy, shall we go to the shops?"  
"You mean the mall right?" the girl said confused.

"Oh yeah, course Jasmine." I said taking a hint that this girl was the best friend.

"Cool, come on my car is parked right over there!" Jasmine said nodded as she linked arms with me and pulled me to a smallish white car. I listened to her go on about a party that was last night and how some boy and she got it on while the radio blasted a band called The Almost who sounded wicked. Soon we got to this big mall type thing and Jasmine again dragged me out of the car and inside, I almost felt sorry for this poor Lucia girl being dragged everywhere. While we were inside I witnessed girls shopping and finally figured out why they freaked out so much over it as Jasmine took me to almost every store possible. While we were in this odd store called Hot Topic this boy with shaggy black hair, eyeliner, and skinny jeans came up and smiled and tried to hit on me…I mean seriously I could only take so much. As soon as we left the store Jasmine got all in a huff.

"Why didn't you accept his offer to go out?" Jasmine asked like I was the stupidest person on Earth, who would in fact be Danny and not me.

"Because…" I said biting my lip as I brushed a blonde lock out of my face, why did girl's hair have to be so blood fucking long and how did they survive in skirts all day?! Jasmine rolled her eyes and soon she drove me back home since it was getting close to five.

"Later!" Jasmine said pulling out as she waved. I sighed and somehow managed to get the door open and put the key back before heading upstairs. Lucia had a decent movie collection, one that was good enough to rival me and the guys. I got on her laptop and checked the McFly sites and gave a sigh of relief when nothing had changed…so what had happened to my actual body? Was this girl Lucia in it? I know I wanted a normal life for once, but this is just ridiculous! I found her myspace and learned more about her life and figured out she was a lot like me but still opposite in some ways. After getting off the laptop I found her book collection and figured out she was a Star Wars nerd at heart and laughed as I thought of Tom back home in England. When it came time for me to use the loo I somehow figured out how it worked since you know I had just been STANDING my whole life to pee. Crap, what's it going to be like when it comes time to shower?!


	4. Lucia Get's The Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly or Dougie Poynter, I do own the new MITO dvd, sexy right?**

**A/N: Thanks people for reading this hopefully someone does…**

Chapter Three

I laughed as Harry and Tom almost destroyed the food they were making for dinner for the four of us and a phone started ringing. Danny picked it up and looked curiously at the number.

"Hello? Oh, yeah hold on he's right here." Danny said as he handed me the phone, "For you mate, sounds like a bird." I panicked and took the cell phone.

"Hello?"  
"Are you Lucia?" the girl's voice, which I knew was my own, responded. I took the phone and gave a little wave as I headed into the flat next door where I had woke up.

"You're Dougie?" I asked quickly.

"Yep, one and only…which makes you Lucia Michaels! Tricky little situation we're in aren't we?" Dougie responded with a bitter tone to his voice. "Do the guys know?"  
"You mean Danny, Harry, and Tom? No, they think you're sick or something." I said as I peered around the family room part to see what the commotion was next door at Danny's. "It's hard being a guy kind of."

"Think of how it is to be a girl..with all the shopping and sitting to pee!" Dougie protested.

"Hey! I have to get used to standing thank you very much, but we have something important to talk about…how do we switch back? I mean being a male pop star is dandy and all, but I miss my body."

"Same here, your friend Jasmine is whack!"

"And your friends aren't?"  
"Point taken, I have to somehow get your body to where you are because my body obviously can't leave London."

"The media?"  
"A lot of things really, and it's my birthday soon." Dougie replied laughing, "I'd like to be there if you don't mind."

"Well my dad's easy to convince, just tell him that you're going to visit colleges with Jasmine for a week or two and will be back soon." I replied thinking about what my dad would fall for, "You seeing my grandma tonight?"  
"Yes, why?"

"Tell her what's going on, if anyone will believe you it's my grandmother."

"Alright, but what if Jasmine comes to your house? And how do I get a plane ticket?"  
"Use the money under the bed and tell Jasmine everything, if she doesn't believe you have her call me and I'll tell her the one secret we both know."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll get a ticket tonight and be there by tomorrow evening your time hopefully…wait what about the guys?" Dougie asked suddenly.

"What about them?"  
"What are we going to tell them!?!" Dougie said in a panicked high voice.

"I'll just tell them that you're my cousin's sister who needed some help or something?"  
"Maybe, because if the guys knew all heck would break lose…fame is a bitch." Dougie said and laughed. We decided he would call when he got to the airport and I would tell the guys that I was going to get some things at the market and call a cab to go pick him up and drive back. Maybe then we will tell the guys, or maybe after we figured this out. We hung up and I set the cell phone in my pocket with a sigh, thing's couldn't get much worse.

"UH DOUG, I THINK WE BURNED YOUR BURGER…."

"Great, can't any of you cook?"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT ONLY TOM CAN…BUT HE'S IN THE LOO HAVING UH PROBLEMS."  
"So who burned it?"  
"DANNY." My head made a thunk noise against the door frame, this Danny guy was like an idiot to be reckoned with…


	5. Dougie is Lucia and Lucia is Dougie?

**Disclaimer: Do not own McFly, wish I did though D:**

**A/N: **Hey again people, thanks for the reviews: GO READ STORIES BY theultimateshipper and FallennAngel when you finish these alright?

Chapter Four

It took a bit of convincing to get Lucia's dad to believe I was going with this Jasmine girl somewhere but it finally worked and I was suppose to leave later this morning! I packed this bag with clothes and girl stuff…not all the girl stuff because that would just CREEP ME OUT TO TOUCH IT ALL…and rang up Jasmine. We met in the park by the bench again and I set down the clothes bag and the computer bag I had with me before sitting beside her.

"What's up? Why do you have bags with you?" Jasmine asked confused.

"Ok, Jasmine I need you to listen to me and don't interrupt!" I said in the most serious voice I could muster as a girl, "I'm not who you think I am. My name is Dougie Poynter and my mind is basically in your friend Lucia's body and I'm from England. Somehow she and I switched bodies and she's currently in my body across the ocean where I'm famous and everyone knows my every move. That is why I have these bags because I'm going to England so we can figure out how to switch back, do you believe me?"

"Uh…I'm not sure…" Jasmine said, her brown eyes open wide in confusion. I rolled my eyes and dialed my cell phone where Lucia picked up and I handed Jasmine the phone. Lucia seemed to have said something and then Jasmine nodded and hung up.

"I believe you and I'll protect you and Lucia from her dad knowing okay?" Jasmine said giving me a hug, "Good luck Dougie." I nodded and asked her if she could drive me which she of course did and soon we got to the airport. I waved as she drove away and adjusted the ripped jeans I was wearing, how could girls do so well in tight clothing? I huffed in and checked in and gave them the black roller bag before heading off to the gate to England. An hour or so later I was on the plane and relaxed since there weren't many people on the late flight which gave me more room to sit in the coach section. I must have fallen asleep after having something to eat and going on Lucia's laptop because I woke up to find out we were back in my hometown. It felt good to see the lights of London again and be back on the ground where I belong. As I went to get my luggage I called up Lucia and told her I had arrived and that she should tell the story we had spun and get the guys to come and get me. I sat up in the front of the airport and soon I saw the familiar electric blue cooper s pull in the pickup and I, or well my body, jumped out of the car and came rushing in.

"It's never felt so good to see myself!" Lucia said smiling.

"You at least dressed me right, that's a good thing." I said laughing as I adjusted the long blonde hair wafting past my eyes as we exited, "HARRY!" I then covered my mouth with my hand and watched my best friend look around confused.

"Doug, your friend knows my name?" Harry asked confused.

"I uh showed her a picture of us all…" Lucia covered quickly and tried not to giggle.

"Come on Doug, get in the car you arse!" another familiar voice shouted from the front of the car. I climbed in after Lucia and saw my other two best friends. It was so hard to resist telling them what was going on right now and I took Lucia's hand and squeezed it.

"She's fit mate!" Danny said laughing as he looked back and Tom pulled back, "Your name is Lucia?"

"Michaels, yeah." Lucia cut in and Harry gave her an odd look.

"How do you two know each other?" Harry asked curiously.

"Uh well my cousin is one of Jazzie's good friends so we met along the way and I happened to have the need to come to England and Dougie kindly offered his services." I said and tried to put on a sweet smile, Lucia seemed to tense up a little bit. You don't know how weird it is to see yourself sitting beside you…you should try it one day.

"So why are you in England?" Tom asked smiling.

"Oh er checking out schools." Lucia said quickly, "She just graduated and wanted to look at Oxford because her mom went there."

"Interesting." Danny finished as we soon pulled up to the our flat's where I knew my stuff was waiting for me.

"Guys, I need you all to come to Dan's flat." I said, forgetting who I was, and leading the way up the stairs.

"How does she know where your flat is Danny?" Harry asked.

"Why does she need us?" Tom added in confused. Lucia gave a bit of a squeak and followed me up to Danny's living room.

"You three, sit down," I said smiling as Lucia stood next to me.

"What's this all about? You two aren't engaged or something are you? SHE'S PREGNANT ISN'T SHE?" Danny said, shouting the last part.

"No, I'm not pregnant!" Lucia snapped from beside me.

"Did Dougie just say he wasn't pregnant?" Tom asked.

"Let's start from the beginning. Two nights ago both of us fell asleep and in the morning we woke up in each other's bodies…does that make sense?" I said as I held a hand on my head.

"So wait, Lucia is actually Dougie and Dougie is actually Lucia?" Danny asked as he pointed to both us. We nodded and Danny looked kind of shocked.

"And you can't switch back?" Tom asked as he adjusted his black glasses.

"Currently we don't know how to switch back which is why I had Dougie come," Lucia stated, "It's too hard to be a guy!"

"Think about how it's to be a girl!" I replied.

"He's got a point…she's got a point?" Harry added in, "I knew something was up, this morning Dougie or well Lucia didn't have Doug's usual breakfast!"

"And he didn't hug me!" Tom added in.

"You hug them?" Lucia asked me. I shrugged and gave a sly smile.

"So how are we going to fix this, since you know Doug can't be a girl when we do a gig!" Danny protested.

"Well we just have to figure out what got us like that and hopefully it will reverse it back." Lucia added in.

"Hey guys don't we have a gig tomorrow?" Harry asked as he got a beer from Danny's fridge.

"Oh shit, Houston we have a problem."

"Don't use our own lines as a cliché Doug…"


	6. Lucia Thinks Kissing Herself is Weird

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly, blah blah blah.**

**A/n: K sorry for the long wait, went to an anime convention over the weekend and then got sick ha x**

Chapter Five

So here I was in Dougie's room (well technically it's mine but whatever), really early in the morning, sleeping next to my own body or well Dougie's. Today McFly were suppose to be playing at some beach thing or something like that and we had to figure out what to do to get around it. I tiptoed out of the room and found that Tom and Harry we're already at Danny's having coffee.

"Oh hey Doug." Danny said as I walked in.

"Lucia you idiot." Harry said whacking Danny in the back of the head as I sat down and crossed my legs.

"Right, is it really my fault I'm still getting used to this?!" Danny said pointing to me.  
"I am a person Danny and I am a person who can hear you." I said rolling my eyes, "What are we going to do about the gig today? I mean I know how to play drums, but I don't know how to play bass!"  
"You can play drums?" Harry asked in awe.

"Yeah, started playing when I was young…why?"  
"Well I'm the drummer of this band of course!" Harry said laughing, "You've got to remember these things if you're going to be our little Doug."  
"Does that mean we can't strip him anymore?" Danny asked with a pout.

"Strip her." Tom corrected.

"Strip her, whatever." Danny said throwing his hands up and almost knocking into a light.

"I guess, that's just something we can with Dougie." Tom replied.

"OH SO I CAN GO STRIP DOUGIE THEN?" Danny said thinking about how Dougie was in a girl's body.

"HEY IT'S MY BODY! STAY AWAY YOU SEX FREAK!" I said standing up and punching him in the arm.

"Never say that around the girl in question mate." Harry said shaking his head, "I apologize for my friend's actions."  
"I forgive him, even if he is missing a few brain cells." I growled and rolled my eyes. I waved to the boys and hopped in the shower while Dougie went off to find the guys instead. It was hard taking a shower as a boy…I mean the manhood…the body…ick. Soon I hopped out and brushed out Dougie's hair and put on a pair of 3/4th's, a quicksilver shirt that I think was actually Harry's, and a pair of black Etnies before putting on a black fedora.

"Guys?" I asked looking around, "Doug, it's your turn to get my body all squeaky clean." I wandered over into the kitchen again where the boys seemed to be having a discussion.

"Maybe if we…"  
"No that won't work.  
"But what about?"  
"No, that won't work either." Dougie said with a sigh, "Oh hey Luce."  
"Hey Doug, what's crackin?"  
"Does anyone else find the American lingo coming out of a British boy's mouth funny?" Harry said looking around at the others. Tom nodded and Danny gave a giggle as Dougie snuck off and took a shower.

"I bet Dougie touches himself in the shower since he likes girls so much." Danny declared and received a good whap from Lucia on the back of the head," OI MATE!"

"You deserved it Dan." Tom stated as he read the paper and Danny pouted. Soon they were out the door and tried to figure out a way to explain Dougie in Lucia's body being back stage.

"Maybe you could fake play and Dougie will play another bass hooked up to your amp?" Tom suggested.

"YOU"RE BRILLANT TOM!" I said hugging and jumping on the boy as Danny drove to this T4 thing.

"That looks so wrong…so wrong…" Harry muttered as he adjusted his sunglasses and turned back to the road to watch the cars go by. Soon they got to this thing and parked and showed their passes, giving one to Dougie to hold onto, before getting backstage.

"Hey Fletch! Tommy!" Danny said, alerting me of who was who as two men walked over.

"Who's this Dan? New girlfriend?" the one called Fletch said laughing as he pointed to Dougie.  
"Uh no, it's one of Dougie's friends who happens to be staying with us. Isn't that right Doug?" Danny said putting an arm around my neck.  
"Yep."

"I'm Lucia; it's nice to meet you Fletch." Dougie said with a big smile, he was good at this faking thing. Soon Fletch and Tommy left and I let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the floor.

"Come on Luce, up and at em! I have to show you how to fake it!" Dougie said as he grabbed the two bass's and handed me the black and white one. He showed me how he usually held it and adjusted the strap and showed how to move my fingers.

"Luckily we're playing Baby's Coming Back and I don't sing in that song or we'd have trouble!" Dougie said smirking as he adjusted the own base, "HOW DO GIRLS DO ANYTHING WITH THESE BOOBS!?"

"You'll get used to it Doug."  
"Hopefully not, I miss my manhood!"  
"Because you like to jack off?"  
"Yes…WAIT NO! THAT'S A NEGATIVE!!!" Dougie screamed as he realized what he had just agreed to thinking making me crack up.

"Whatcha do to her Doug?" Harry asked as he walked up tapping his drum sticks.  
"Dougie just agreed to missing jacking off!" I blurted out and started laughing all over again.  
"I DID NOT!" Dougie responded blushing as Harry looked at him odd, "Another thing is weird- GIRL HORMONES!"  
"Oh it's almost time for my period isn't it?"I said thinking out loud.  
"What did you say?" Dougie said turning to me.

"Er..nothing to worry about now!" I replied, "So girl hormones?"  
"Yeah like I have the urge to jump you and Harry." Dougie said eyeing us both. We looked at each other and Harry screamed "RUN!" We took off down the backstage past Tom and Danny as Dougie chased after.  
"What the?"  
"MCFLY IS ON NEXT IN FIVE MINUTES! I REPEAT FIVE MINUTES!" a man screamed.

"Oh dang, ruined my fun." I said pouting as I leaned out of breath against the wall with Harry.

"I know right?" Harry said as we walked up the side of the stage and waited for the curtains to close. They hurried on stage and got into places making it look like my bass was hooked up when in reality it was Dougie's who was off to the side unnoticed. The curtain opened and I saw HUNDREDS of girls and I mean HUNDREDS all screaming for McFly. And the posters some of these girls were holding? SCANDALOUS.

"Hey guys! How you all doing?" Tom asked as he adjusted his mike and the crowd screamed back at him while Danny started playing along with Dougie which is when I started moving my fingers. Danny started singing and Tom played and everything went well. I pretended to be playing while hopping around like Dougie would on sugar and even stood on Harry's drum kit with him making him laugh.

"But she's on her wayyy!" Tom sang as the song ended and everyone was hyped up.

"Woo man! THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!" I shouted into the mic, not even realizing I wasn't a girl.

"Yeah Doug, you we're sure on the ball tonight." Danny said winking making me laugh. We hurried off stage to let the next people go and Dougie gave a big sigh.

"That could've been a close one, hopefully no one figured it out…" Dougie said uncertain as he packed up the two basses.

"No one could of Doug, we did it perfectly." Tom said patting him on the back. Dougie adjusted his skirt, which sounds so funny in my mind, and put the hood up on the hoodie he was wearing before grabbing the two basses.

"Let's go!" Harry declared as the five of us headed out and climbed back into Danny's car. Soon we arrived at Danny and Dougie's flat building and Tom and Harry actually went to their own flats for once.

"Is something happening tonight?" I asked Danny as Dougie put some things in a closet.

"The girls are just coming over…crap the girls…" Danny said and suddenly Dougie came around the corner.  
"Wait Iz, Olivia, and Gi are coming?"Dougie asked with a surprised face.

"Yeah, we decided on that last week remember?" Danny replied laughing, "Now what are we going to do?"  
"Well how about Lucia just acts like me and we'll tell them that I'm her date? Well his date considering Lucia is currently in a man's body." Dougie said and shrugged. Danny gave a nod and I headed back to Dougie's flat with him.

"You're going to pretend that I'm your date?"

"It's the other way around but yeah basically, the girls won't have any bloody clue because it's usually a different girl every time…sometimes there isn't even one." Dougie replied thoughtfully as he got out two water bottles and handed me on.

"Oh Doug's a player eh?" I stated with a smirk.

"Yep, or at least I used to be." Dougie replied smiling.  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked suspiciously. Dougie leaned across the table and basically kissed me, which is a freaky experience kissing yourself…never try it…even though I don't think you would get the opportunity to do so because does this body switching thing REALLY happen every day? No, that's what I thought.

"Over the past couple days I realized I liked you and that…I don't know….being in your body made me realize that I shouldn't be such of a player I guess." Dougie said blushing, "Maybe I'm an idiot, and so what if I am? I mean I'm now probably going to babble on about nothing because I'm so nervous and I don't think you like me back but maybe I'm hoping you do? This is so weird because it's like I'm telling myself that I like myself!"

"Dougie."  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up." I said kissing him, or well me, again.

"So you like me back?"  
"No fucking way." I said and rolled my eyes making Dougie laughed and stick out his tongue.

"Now we just have to figure out how to switch back because I'd like to kiss you in my own body thanks." Dougie stated and leaned on one hand on the table.

"Well let's go try to get through this party first eh?" I said winking and soon it we heard people downstairs. For about four hours now me and Dougie had been talking about everything in our lives from our first time to our favorite food.

"You two seem to be getting along well." Tom said looking in, "Come on now." I nodded and took Dougie's hand we went to Danny's flat and I saw these three pretty girls sitting on the one couch.

"Hey Doug!" the one said smiling.  
"Girls, meet Lucia." Harry said cutting in, "Lucia this is Izzy, Oliva, and Giovanna." Izzy was pretty with dirty blonde hair and bright eyes, Olivia had wavy light blonde hair and a big smile, and Giovanna had black curly hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi there!" Dougie said waving as I sat down and he sat next to me and propped his legs on top of mine.

"Hey!"

"You love me anyway." Dougie said and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Cute, so you're from America Lucia?" Giovanna said starting off the conversation. I talked to Harry and Danny about random things and listened as Dougie used the information I told him to make it seem like he was really me. I had a couple beers that Dougie gave me and some things got a little blurry but by the next morning I got up easily and found Dougie sleeping on the couch and smiled. I shuffled to the kitchen and made coffee and heard the door open.

"Hey Doug, can you…"  
"It's me Harry, what do you need anyway?" Harry said laughing as he came up behind me and gave me a hug.

"Oh nothing, do you ever leave?"  
"I told you I don't stay at my own flat much…hey Luce…." Harry said and I turned towards him.

"What?"  
"Are you and Dougie like…together actually?" Harry asked curiously.

"Uh why?"  
"Well you made out last night like it was nobody's business."  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah bout midnight?"

"OH MY GOD AND I CAN'T REMEMBER IT?" I said with a pout, "It's really weird kissing yourself you know?"  
"So you are together!" Harry said smiling, "Danny owes me money!"  
"Well he hasn't like asked me out officially, but it could be because we're not in our own bodies yet…I just wish I knew how we got like this." I told Harry as I took a sip of the coffee I had just made.

"How about today we just go through what happened the night both of you switched bodies and maybe then we can figure out how this happened?"  
"Yeah maybe." I replied with a sigh, I missed having long hair.


	7. Dougie and Harry are Secretly Gay

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly, wish I did so I could jump Dougie or Harry…or Tom….or Danny…**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! People seem to like this story for some reason and I can't figure out why at all. Shout out to my BFF Nicole coz I know she's gonna read this and probably question my sanity even more. Oh and four more chapters to go, or well three and an epilogue…**

Chapter Six

I got up to the sounds of what seemed to be Lucia and Harry singing and looked in the doorway to the kitchen to find the two dancing on the tiles.

"This is ironic." I stated as I leaned against the door frame.

"What is?" Lucia asked as she and Harry badly air guitared.

"Dancing on the kitchen tiles, cause you make my life worthwhile…" I sang out even though it wasn't my own voice, "It's all about you."  
"Well we are dancing on the kitchen tiles and bloody hell Luce you got one heck of a voice over there!" Harry declared and pointed to me.

"No, not really." Lucia replied and rolled her eyes as she got out a bottle of water from the fridge, "Hey what day is it?"

"July like 23 or 24th or something why?" I replied looking at her suspiciously.

"Er Doug you might be bleeding like today possibly…"  
"Why would I be bleeding?" I said and then realized what she meant, "NO! NO! NO! NO! I DRAW THE LINE THERE!"

"You can't draw a line on a girl's period Doug," Harry said with that posh tone to his voice that always made me feel a bit stupid, "its HUMAN NATURE. Say it with me- HU-MAN NA-TURE."

"HU-MAN NA-TURE." Lucia replied, "WH-Y A-RE WE TALK-ING LI-KE TH-IS?"

"BE-CAUSE IT'S CO-OL!" Harry commented smirking as she whacked him in the head, "Now you two get changed or something since Dougie obviously can't go running around like that."  
"And remember if you choose a skirt, KEEP THE LEGS CLOSED!!" Lucia added in with a bit of a glare. I giggled remembering what it had done to Danny the night I came back from America which resulted in the Great Glass Incident WHICH WE WILL NOT SPEAK OF (Even though I thought it was hilarious that Danny somehow rammed himself into the window and ended up falling down the stairs…oops…sorry Dan…NOT). I headed into my bathroom and changed into this outfit Lucia had given me, how do girls work these bra things all the time? Straightening hair…DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT. It took what seemed like hours for me to get ready as opposed to the ten minutes it took in my real body and I found Harry and Lucia to be discussing the importance of butter in my living room.

"Well you know butter does make the world go round."

"Butter does so not, it's Coke!"

"As in cocaine?!" Harry said with wide eyes.

"NO! Coca-cola!" Lucia replied and rolled her eyes, "Haven't you ever seen that commercial?"

"Well really I don't watch that much TV, mostly movies…."  
"It's from like 1980 something."  
"Oh well then, maybe." Harry said with a nod, "But butter can go on everything."  
"Can't go on uh…oranges!" Lucia pointed out.

"Yes it can, what if you're cooking the oranges huh?"

"Guys, you're talking about butter…I think we need to drag you to the loony bin." I said, cutting off their conversation.

"Well it just came up and it became an interesting thing to talk about while we waited for you to get out of the bathroom!" Lucia protested as she got up and whacked me with a pillow.

"Oh come on now, I know that you liiikkkeeee mmeeee!" I replied and fluttered my eyelashes.  
"Yes, but this is coming from the guy who's probably having the urges to jump Harry right now and have your wicked way with him." Lucia said smirking and Harry looked over in shock.  
"….Stupid hormones…." I mumbled as we walked over to Danny's flat.

"OKAY! LET'S FIGURE THIS OUT!" Danny declared in his thick Bolton accent. Danny was in his seat in front of his recording studio thing (is there even a technical name for the big clunker?) and Tom and Harry took the couch while Luce and I sat on the floor.

"So on the night of the accident-"

"You make it sound like we murdered someone!" Lucia said laughing.

"ON THE NIGHT OF THE ACCIDENT," Danny said louder to cover up her laughs, "What were each of you doing?"

"Well I had been reading this really good book called Freshman, you should read it sometime since I don't know…it's just awesome," Lucia stated, "Anyway I was listening to music and then turned it off when the stars came out. I fell asleep watching them."  
"Dougie?"

"I had been sitting on the skate ramp outside thinking of the lyrics for a new song and then decided to also watch the stars and fell asleep on the ramp….which was probably a really stupid move but whatever." I said thinking about what happened.

"I bet it has something to do with the stars," Tom noticed, "It's in both stories."  
"No, that's too easy!" Danny said rolling his eyes, "Stupid, stupid Tom."  
"Don't call me stupid, thick head!"  
"Thick head? OH THAT'S REALLY CREATIVE FATTY!"  
"You know I'm sensitive about my weight! That's why I lost so much Bolton idiot!"

"HEY! DON'T BRING BOLTON INTO THIS MR. UH MY-EYEBROWS-DON'T-MATCH-MY-HAIR!"

"THEY USED TOO, I HAVE PHOTO PROOF!"  
"I bet you dyed them."  
"NO, they just changed one day!" Tom said with a sniff. Lucia got up and hugged Tom.

"It's okay Thomas, we understand, you're special. Now apologize Daniel!" Lucia said with a stern glare at Danny.

"Do you know what those slash fans we have would pay to see this?" Danny said laughing, "Fine, only if he does."  
"I'm sorry Danny."  
"I'm sorry Tom."  
"Even if your accent does make you sound thick."

"HEY!"

"Hug, now." Lucia said pushing the two together who hugged.

"That had to be one of the most bloody weirdest fights ever…" Harry commented with a bit of a twitch to his eye, "Dougie and I once got attacked by slash writers once speaking of slash fans."  
"Slash writers?" Lucia asked confused.

"Girls mostly, some guys, that think we are gay together." Danny said as he hugged Harry and licked the side of his face, "Why they would get that impression I just don't know!"

"Well anyway they tried to force me and Doug to make out like right there in front of all these fans, it was embarrassing. Finally Tom came over and dragged us away from the screaming girls….I blame you." Harry said looking at me and Danny.  
"WHAT?" I said eyeing him, "You tried to kiss me on live telly and then put your head on my shoulder!"  
"Welll…whatever." Harry said and shook his head, "This is obviously getting nowhere. How about we take Lucia out shopping and maybe stop by like somewhere to get lunch?"  
"So Lucia is going to buy clothes for me?" I asked and raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"No silly! We're getting GIRL clothes for her when you switch back!" Harry said laughing.

"Sometimes I swear you are actually gay!" I replied with a glare that earned me being tackled by Harry and Danny.

"Guys, remember Dougie is currently a girl!" Tom added with a bit of a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, this probably isn't good right?" Harry said as he struggled to move the lump that is Danny. Somehow our dysfunctional group piled into Tom's Electric Blue Mini S Cooper that he's had for like forever and zoomed off to the best shopping place we know.

"PAC SUN!" I squealed jumping up and down in the car.

"Last time you bought the store out Doug…" Harry reminding me.  
"I didn't buy the girls stuff!"  
"But you wanted too didn't you?" Harry pointed out and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Which one of you gave Doug the caffieen?" Tom asked looking in his rearview mirror and Harry and Lucia pointed at the other person.

"Right…" Tom replied shaking his head as he parked the car. Of course Lucia and the rest of McFly had to go incognito for the pure fact that if someone notices us we could be mobbed to death and that would be gruesome, GRUESOME I TELL YOU. Harry knows, I've had nightmares about being trampled to death by raging fans, some of them just scare the hell out of me!!

"Oh Victoria's Secret!" Danny said looking down the big hall of shops.

"No you don't!" Lucia said glaring, "That's probably the one store you will NOT go in!"

"But the models…."  
"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MODELS IS IT?" Lucia said, "If you're happy and you know it, slap your friends." Harry looked around and then hit both me and Danny in the head.

"What was that for?!" Danny asked as he readjusted his hat.

"She said if I was happy I could slap my friends," Harry said giving a big cheeky grin, "Now come on!" Somehow we ended the day with buying more stuff for ourselves and ended up going to see Transformers at the movies because Danny said he liked the BIG SHINEY ROBOTS, not kidding. Lucia and I skipped out hand in hand at the end and Danny kept shouting something like bloody lovers or whatever. I've decided next time him and Olivia are making out I'm going to scream something right behind them just to get him back. We ended up back at my flat and Lucia was sitting on the couch looking out the window.

"Tom was right."  
"What?"  
"Tom. Was. Right." Lucia said stating each individual word. I just sat there in confusion until I realized what she was talking about.

"HAZ! DAN! TOM!" I shouted in the hallway, "I THINK LUCE HAS FIGURED IT OUT!"


	8. Lucia Knows Danny Has a Stuffed Zebra

**Disclaimer: **Do not own McFly, you know the drill!

**A/N:** I'd like to thank all the reviewers for this story and my other story With this Death which you should all read if the reviews say anything about it, ha. Only have the final chapter and the epilogue after this people I decided nine chapters! ARE YOU READY FOR IT?

Chapter Seven

Footsteps came running down the hallway to where Dougie was looking out the door. In came Harry with his drumsticks and Danny and Tom with their guitars.

"We're you guys doing something?" Dougie asked confused.

"Yeah, working on what might be a new single," Tom replied, "BUT THAT IS NOT WHAT WE SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT! What was I right about Luce?"

"The stars," I said looking out at the cloudy skies, "They are the reason Doug and I switched bodies."

"Knew it." Tom said smugly as Danny hit him in the head with one of Harry's drum sticks. "OW! BLOODY HELL DANNY!"

"So it's like our Star Girl song basically," Danny mused as he ignored the glowering boy next to him, "I'm looking out for my star girl…"  
"CLICHÉ! STOP USING THE CLICHES!" Dougie declared as he glared at Danny and moved the long blonde hair out of his eyes, "Stupid hair."

"Well can you change back now?!" Harry asked looking at both of us.

"Too cloudy, and we still have to figure out what it was about the stars that made us switch." I declared with a sigh and turned to look at Dougie.

"Well I wished that I was normal…" Dougie said realizing everything and suddenly it all clicked, "You wished to be famous didn't you?" I nodded and giggled a little.

"You…wanted to be normal Dougie?" Danny asked confused.

"No, I just wanted to have a quiet day for once, but apparently I got this instead." Doug replied looking down at his host body currently.

"And I wished for fame so I can't get out of that, I just find it funny I got stuck in a guy's body." I mused and gave a laugh. I was about to push the guys out and tell them that tomorrow we would fix all this at night, but Tom said he wanted to try something.

"ALADABRADOO!" Tom screamed, "SHAZAM! AVEDA KADAVRA!"

"You stole that last one from Harry Potter."

"So sue me!" Tom said and shrugged, "It was worth a try." The three boys padded out and Dougie closed the door.

"Bloody nutters, all of them!"

"Don't worry; they won't be after tomorrow night!" I said brightly.

"You make it sound like I'm taking your virginity or something!" Dougie replied laughing, "Naw, they will all be nutters anyway. In Harry's old room he had a picture of a pig next to Britney Spears."  
"Was he implying something there?"

"Says he wasn't, I don't believe him personally. Sometimes I miss that old house where we all lived for like three years…I guess I'll never get used to not having Harry or Tom right next door to me." Dougie said with a sigh as he sat down.

"Aw, that's sweet." I said as I shuffled over and leaned against him, "It's good you've got a big heart Dougie."

"You know what they say about a guy who has a big heart right?"

"That's socks Doug, not hearts."

"Oh right…" Dougie said laughing, "What's going to happen to us after we change back?"

"What do you mean us? We get back in our original bodies!"

"No I mean like, us as in dating us."

"Well…I don't know right now, but let's not worry about that ok?" I replied as I smiled. That night Dougie and I just laid next to each other in his bed with our hands laced as we slept. I woke up the next morning, forgetting where I was, and freaked out to see myself next to me and fell off the bed.

"WHO'S DYING?! NOOOO TOM, DON'T STEAL MY COOKIES!" Dougie screamed sitting up. I looked over at him from the floor with the oddest face I could muster.

"What?"  
"You just yelled Tom don't steal my cookies." I stated as I managed to get up and stretch, "That hurt."  
"Must have been having the Fatty Fletcher nightmare again," Dougie said thinking out loud and shrugging, "Only comes when I'm in a weird mood." We both showered up and changed.

"What I won't miss is looking at myself in the mirror!" Dougie declared as we wondered over to Danny's flat.

"That's just sick, sick, sick, SICK!" I declared, "You know Doug, you can be really nasty when you want too."  
"I think it's a good quality of mine," Dougie replied with a proud smile as he opened the door, "Let's get nasty, nasty, nasty."  
"Sorry I'm waiting till I become a nun."

"That makes no sense, nuns can't have sex!" Dougie declared with a duh face. I looked at him and my eye twitched before I turned and ran to Tom and jumped on his back.

"TOOOOOMMM! DOUGIE DOESN'T GETTT MEE!!"

"Er Doug, why are you talking in third person?" A voice asked from in front of Tom. I looked up from Tom's shoulder to see Giovanna sitting there on the couch.

"Oh well, it's an odd day for Doug, likes to do odd things like this." Tom said smiling and I let out a sigh of relief as I climbed back down off his back.

"Hi Lucia!" Giovanna said turning to Dougie who waved and was thankful she didn't catch on. I had to pretend to know what I was doing while the guys were working on some song and just plucked at the bass while Dougie pretended to be me and have a conversation with Giovanna.

"So, where are you from in America?"  
"Ohio, no one's really heard of it over here…" Dougie said smiling wide.

"Isn't that where the rock and roll hall of fame is?" Danny said looking up from the sheet of music he had in front of us, "I want to go there one day."  
"Yeah man, great place." Dougie replied with a wink and a laugh, "But yeah, from a small town."  
"How'd you meet Dougie exactly?" Giovanna asked curious.

"Well see, I was over in New York during the time Dougie was on vacation there and I knew his cousin and we just met and clicked, love at first sight." Good one Doug, way to lie well! I laughed at the boys antics and how well he could pull off a girl. I had to tackle him one time when he started telling Giovanna that I liked sex and other things when it so wasn't true.

"Sorry Gi, my girlfriend is just a little insane today, she's have an insane Dougie day too!" I said as I pinned Dougie to the couch.

"LET MEEE GOOOOO!" Dougie declared.

"NO! BAD LUCIA!"

"NOOOO NOT THE TICKLING!!" Dougie yelled as I tickled him, I knew that I was one of the ticklish people like ever.

"Dougie and Luciaa sitting in a treeee," Danny sang as he laughed at our antics, "F-U-C-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Daniel Jones." I said glaring at him.

"You gonna stop me?"  
"Yep."  
"YOU AND WHAT ARMY?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"I know where they keep the embarrassing photos of you and I know that you like to cuddle with a stuffed zebra at night."  
"WHAT?"

"And that you sleep walk sometimes and end up in er my room thinking I'm Olivia."

"STOP!!! STOP!!"

"And that you wanted to be a girl when you were younger." I stated with a nod as I remembered everything Dougie told me. Tom and Harry were literally on the floor laughing as Dougie and Giovanna were giggling.

"You're going down later Poynter."  
"Bring it on Jones." I said contorting my face and sticking out my tongue. Soon Tom left with Giovanna to go see her parents or something for the afternoon. Harry, Danny, and Dougie decided they wanted to go to the movie theater and I was dragged to the new Transformers movie.

"I prefer Star Wars or something like that!" I said when the movie ended and we walked out, "Seriously."  
"OH COME ON! FIGHTING ROBOTS?" Dougie declared, "BAM, BAM, WHOOOSH! Doesn't get much cooler than that."

"Do you really have a stuffed zebra Dan?"

"Of course he does, he snuggles with it!"

"SO UNTRUE! I do not SNUGGLE, I am manly and from Bolton! US BOLTONERS DO NOT SNUGGLE!"

"He snuggles."

"AH MY GAWD IT'S MCFLY!" a girl screamed and about every teenage girl in the place turned to see us four.

"Run for it." Harry said, "Now."

"Last to the car gets attacked!" Dougie shouted, forgetting that he was in my body and not his. Crap some of these girls were scary, like majorly scary. This one wanted me to kiss Harry or something, yeah right like I'd do that and another one wanted me to sign her leg or something. We finally got out the door and hopped in Danny's car.

"HA! SUCKERS!" Danny screamed as we drove out, "Can't just get privacy like you want to these days."  
"You. Have. Crazy. Fans." I said and declared each word.

"Why's that?" Harry asked laughing as he looked back at me and Dougie.

"THE ONE WANTED ME TO KISS YOU!"  
"Oh she met a slasher!" Danny said with a smile, "They usually aren't that crazy though…"

"One had a banner that made Harry propose to me on stage one time, that was cute." Dougie said thoughtfully.

"Love ya babe." Harry said from the front seat with a wink at Dougie who pretended to faint.

"I see why they think you two are gay…if I didn't know better…"

"Who here is the one going out with Dougie and should know he's not gay?" Dougie said as he talked about himself in third person. I laughed and he leaned against me as we pulled back into the McFly house. Soon Tom came back and we ordered pizza and ate it as it got dark.

"It's clear out," I whispered to Dougie, "Good sign. The five of us headed outside and Dougie and I sat on the ramp side by side. We talked for ages and suddenly a bright flash went across the sky.

"I wish I was me again! I wish I was normal!"  
"I wish I was in my own body! I wish I was in McFly again!" We waited a few moments with our eyes closed.

"You still in each other's bodies?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, damnit." Dougie swore as he got up.

"Wait Dougie, there was something else that night-"I said as I grabbed his leg but then darkness over came me and I fell backwards.

"DOUGIE? LUCIA!?" was the last thing I heard as my mind went dark.

"Great I think we killed them."


	9. Dougie Gave Lucia a Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly**

**A/N: **Hereee goes the second to last part of this story! YOU READY FOR THIS? DUANNANAAN Sorry it was a moment… 

Chapter Eight

Dougie's Point of View

So basically I just saw all of the last week flash before my eyes but from my own body, weird right? I sat up and looked at my unpolished fingernails and 3/4ths … wait NO POLISH AND 3/4THS?!!

"I'M ME!" I declared sitting up and getting a little light headed. I got up and started prancing around the room and noticed it was light out. "GUYS!"

"I feel like someone's calling us Tom!" I heard a voice say from outside and footsteps were heard trampling down the hallway.

"Doug?" Dan said looking in at me jumping on the couches and rejoicing to the high heavens.

"DANNY!" I screamed tripping over the couch end and falling to the floor before rolling and getting up, "I MISSED YOU!" I clinged to the taller curly brunette and hugged him tighly.

"I was here the whole time?" Danny asked confused, "So you did switch back!"  
"Yeah, didn't you guys notice?" I asked as I hugged Harry tightly and then Tom.

"Er no, you two passed out and Harry screamed that we had killed you. Almost woke up the bloody neighbors…" Tom mused and gave a laugh as Harry hit him in the arm.

"I'm glad to be back in a BOY's body, I mean yeah Luce's is hot but it's nothing like little Dougie Jr. here." I said smiling as I hugged myself.

"We really didn't need to know that…" Harry commented and rolled his eyes before looking over to the other side of the room, "She's not awake yet?" I looked over to see the body I knew only so well laying on it's side and breathing heavily.

"Yep, not sure why though," I replied and rushed to get a beer from my fridge, "YAY BEER!"

"Couldn't you have it before?"

"Nope, Lucia's body wasn't used to it. So hard to resist though…"

"Alcoholic."

"Dougie…no Dougie…" a voice said suddenly like it was in pain.

"Who said that?" I asked sitting up and almost dropping my bottle of beer.

"Uh Lucia I think," Danny said looking over to the sleeping girl, "Is she alright?" Tom rushed over and kneeled beside the couch and felt her forehead.

"She's burning up; get like some medicine from Danny's bathroom Harry and Dougie get some water please!" Tom said, his 'motherly' nature kicking in that he had gained from Giovanna as he looked at the poor girl.

"What in the world?" Danny asked confused as he wandered over, "Dougie didn't go through this!"

"Well she's not Dougie now is she!" Harry said as he ran back in a flash and handed Tom the medicine and Tom shook Lucia.

"Luce wake up, I need you to get up." Tom said concerened.

"Move it fatty," I said jokingly and set down the water glass as I kneeled next to her, "Come on sleeping beauty, get up for me." I kissed her and sat back.

"Like that will ever work!" Harry protested.

Lucia's Point of View

"Dougie…oh Dougie…" I mumbled while I twisted and turned as my mind seemed to break down a bit and things flooded in. Colors, images, memories….too much at one time to handle at once. Suddenly it felt like I was burning wherever I was and I heard voices that were oddly familiar.

"Luce wake up, I need you to get up." A voice that oddly sounded like Tom echoed in my mind. But I was too tired to get up…I don't want too….

"Move it fatty. Come on sleeping beauty, get up for me." Another voice that reminded me of Dougie said and it felt like someone was kissing me….so tired…Dougie…

"Like that will ever work!" a third voice shouted that I knew this time was Harry. No one could ever replicate that posh accent of his in that exact twang he has.

"Urg…" I said as I opened my eyes to find the four McFly boys looking over me, "What a beautiful sight to wake up too." I coughed and sat up slowly and shook my hair, letting it softly land on my back.

"Here take this," Tom said giving me some pills and a glass of water.

"Told you it would work!" Dougie said sticking out his tongue and that's when I realized he was a boy and I was a girl…can I make it any more obvious…STOP IT LUCIA STOP IT, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO SING AVRIL SONGS!

"Luce, why are you hitting yourself in the head?" Danny asked confused, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh no reason, I think you may have given me a cold Doug!" I said and sneezed and realized something, "Where's my cell phone?"

"Your mobile?" Dougie asked and looked around for my purse and grabbed it, "Right here." He tossed the pink phone too me and I opened it to see like tons of missed calls and texts.

"OH shit."

"OH shit what?" Harry echoed confused.

"My dad, I've been gone for like a week with no calls whatsoever…think he might get a bit suspicious yeah?" I replied laughing as I picked up the phone and dialed my dad's number. "Hi dad, yeah I'm fine. No sorry I didn't return your calls, my phone died and I didn't know it…yeah I know it's been like a week. Jas said what? Oh right yeah, I'll be home tomorrow I guess…yeah love you too bye."

"So?" Dougie asked looking over with wide eyes.

"Still thinks I'm on college hunting, Jasmine did her job well." I said laughing as all the boys looked relieved. Harry, Danny, and Tom scuffled out as I sat up and moved around for a bit.

"So you're leaving…"

"Yeah, flight leaves tonight." I replied remembering the ticket, "Oh Doug."

"No, we knew this would happen right? We just didn't except this to happen…" Dougie replied taking my hands and lacing them with his.

"Of course we didn't except this romance thing to happen, I mean hey how many times do you switch bodies and fall in love with the body's owner?" I said making Dougie laugh.

"That almost made no sense."

"But it's why you like me right?" I replied smiling. We spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and laughing with the other guys and sometimes with just us. It would be hard to leave this after a week…the stupidness of Danny…the poshness of Harry….the caringness of Tom…and the loveliness of Dougie. Soon it came time for them to deliver me to the airport and Dougie decided that the guys should stay with Giovanna, Olivia, and Izzy who had just shown up and that he would just go. I hugged and kissed the guys goodbye, secretly I think Harry was a little teary but don't tell anyone. Harry handed me a pair of his drum sticks that all four had signed and a McFly shirt and told me to take care. I waved to the girls and headed out the door with my bag followed by Dougie. We just sat there, my head on his shoulder, our fingers laced, in the taxi as it drove to the airport. Soon it pulled into the brightly lit airport and I climbed out and Dougie helped me with my bag as I checked in. I swung my big purse over my shoulder and my computer bag as we then headed to the security gates.

"Bloody security these days…" Dougie muttered as he turned to look at me, "I guess I have to leave you now."

"Doug…" I replied trying not to show I was sad, "Thank you."

"No thank you Lucia." Dougie said smiling, "I'll miss you, wait take this." He handed me a sheet of notebook paper with stuff on it and then proceeded to switch my pink Hello Kitty bracelet with one of his twine ones.

"There."

"Aren't you going to look cute with Hello Kitty on?" I asked laughing as I heard an announcement saying I should get to my gate.

"I don't care what others think Luce," Dougie replied smiling, "I'll see you soon right?"

"You never know." I smoothly answered and Dougie kissed me as best as he could without breaking down a bit. I hugged him one last time and headed through security.

"LUCIA!" I turned to see Dougie standing there.

"Don't go breaking my heart okay?" Dougie shouted smiling. I nodded and headed down to the gate and waited to board. Soon we got on and I sat down near the window as some business man sat beside me and I just let it go and started to cry a bit. Goodbye London, Goodbye Dougie….


	10. Epilogue: What Happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly yet again thanks lol**

**A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers, you make me happy on the inside reallllly! I want to thank my bff Nicole for leaving me the oddest comments like the one with the song…she's a lot like James in Dougie Poynter's Man Journal WHICH YOU SHOULD ALL READ BEFORE THE NEXT ONE IN THE SERIES COMES OUT! Here you go people, the final installment.

Epilogue: What Happened

Lucia got home and her dad never figured it out luckily and she owed Jasmine way more than she would ever know. She always wore that bracelet as she filled out college applications and waited her last year of school out. Her and Dougie talked at least once a week by email or phone and she knew he couldn't not be a party boy and let him be. For some reason they stopped talking for a little while after Christmas and Lucia assumed it was just because of the new tour McFly had gone on and didn't let herself worry about it because she had a plan.

Dougie got back to the flat and basically lay on his bed for ages until Harry started attacking him. He wore that Hello Kitty bracelet and even when there were pictures on websites asking about where the bracelet had come from he didn't care. He tried to talk to her, he really did, but things got harder as they neared another tour and another CD. Dougie sent her a present at Christmas- a big Hello Kitty stuffed animal- and soon after that for some reason they stopped talking. One day he got a call from Harry telling him that he needed to be at the studio flat right now and assumed that Tom had fallen down the stairs again or Danny got his head stuck in something. He wandered home from the store he had been at getting magazines and some sports drinks and adjusted his fedora before walking in.

"Guys?" Dougie asked hearing the laughter coming from their studio flat, "What's going on? Tom didn't fall down the stairs again did he?" Dougie continued walking and pushed open the door and when he saw what was there he completely stopped thinking and dropped the bag he had been holding.

"Powerade? How thoughtful!" the girl said laughing as she shook her light blonde hair, now highlighted with pink, and smiled.

"L-Lucia?"

"Who else you big idiot?" Lucia said rolling her eyes.

"But how…when…where…WHY?" Dougie said confused.

"Got accepted to Oxford and Dad said I could go since I got in on a bit of a scholarship," Lucia said smiling, "I came about an hour ago from America obviously and I came here first because of you Doug."

"KISS HER! KISS HER!" Harry chanted until Danny and Tom glomped him and sent the boy flying over the back of the couch they were on. Dougie did just that and spun the girl around.

"Getting dizzy…"

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

"You'd thought wrong, just be happy this time it wasn't the ol' switcheroonie!"

"The ol' what?"

"Never mind, it's an American thing."

"TOM AND DANNY STOP TOUCHING ME IN PLACES! RAPE! RAPE!"

"You want this…" Danny muttered.

"NO! I DON'T! DANIEL ALAN DAVID JONES YOUR HAND SHOULD NOT BE THERE!" Harry screamed.

"Doesn't it feel good to be back?" Dougie said laughing as him and Lucia watched Tom and Danny basically molest poor Harry…he never stood a chance…


End file.
